Ninja Warrior 27
this is now the 27th tournament. this took sasuke 14 years to get to this mark but it didnt even take us a year. 25 men and 25 women will battle with the course itself but this time round there are ultra hard obstacles to navigate and the producers wouldnt be surprised if nobody gets past Stage 1. also this time round all of these obstacles are new to the course. 14 of the 50 came through the 3 trials the top 5 in T2TS American Ninja Warrior 2 and the top 3 in the Indonesian Trials as well as the top 6 in the Australian trials. 12 of the people who qualified through the trials are men while only 2 were women. the buzzer was replaced by a bell and instead of pressing the buzzer you have to ring the bell. there will be other international competitors throughout the tournament on top of that. once again the competition was held in tokyo. the only difference is that it was held in a different area Stage 1 Obstacles 65 seconds 1 sand barbells 40k walk/run weights are 20k 2 bar jump pipe sliders where you slide down the track and transfer from bar to bar 3 pipe road 4 water run mile pool Competitors 1 Sean Bryan CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 2 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 31.3 seconds left 3 Yuko Higashi 1. sand barbells 4 Drew Dreschel 3. pipe road 5 Narumi Kitagawa 1. sand barbells 6 Taeko Uchida 1. sand barbells 7 Joe Moravsky 3. pipe road 8 Tri Mardyanto 4. water run. time out 9 Mika Matsumoto 2. bar jump 10 Nicholas Coolridge 3. pipe road 11 Rie Komiya CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 12 Max Levi Siletty 3. pipe road 13 Saki Sasuki 1. sand barbells 14 Putra Waluya 3. pipe road 15 Ayako Iwasawa 2. bar jump 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 39.2 seconds left 17 Ben Cossey 2. bar jump 18 Lee Cossey 3. pipe road 19 Tom O Halloran 1. sand barbells 20 Karl Fow 1. sand barbells 21 Mike Snow 4. water run. time out 22 Andrea Hah CLEAR 44.8 seconds left 23 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 14.7 seconds left 24 Ashlin Herbert 2. bar jump 25 Tomomi Arimatsu 3. pipe road 26 Gervasio Deferr 1. sand barbells 27 Deren Perez 1. sand barbells 28 Rena Higashi 1. sand barbells 29 Kimihiro Akiyama 3. pipe road 30 Mirabella Afnu 2. bar jump 31 Jahmal Germain 4. water run. ran out of bounds 32 Mika Watanabe 1. sand barbells 33 Kacy Catanzaro 3. pipe road. took the pipe off the support stucture and fell onto the ground and was disqualified 34 Greg Ball 1. sand barbells 35 HERYON 1. sand barbells 36 Wakky CLEAR 47.0 seconds left 37 Yuriko Inamura 3. pipe road 38 Kazuhiko Akiyama 2. bar jump 39 Chukky 2. bar jump 40 Owen Drew CLEAR 48.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament. 1st welshman to attempt and clear a Ninja Warrior stage 41 Chie Tanabe 3. pipe road 42 Kimihiro Minamide 3. pipe road 43 Miho Yamada 2. bar jump 44 Katie McDonnell 1. sand barbells 45 Akira Omori 1. sand barbells 46 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 41.0 seconds left 47 Toshihiro Takeda 3. pipe road 48 Maya Tachikawa 1. sand barbells 49 Bunpei Shiratori 1. sand barbells 50 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 46.0 seconds left 50 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 100 seconds 1 chain grab chains 2 tiny ropes ropes 3 long marathon mile run and back 4 pillar grasp pillars 5 tyre slider have to slide a tyre on a track and swing yourself to the platform and ring the bell Competitors 1 Sean Bryan CLEAR 51.6 seconds left 2 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 60.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Komiyas run 11 Rie Komiya CLEAR 66.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Miyakes run 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 64.0 seconds left 22 Andrea Hah CLEAR 64.9 seconds left 23 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 70.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Asamis run 36 Wakky CLEAR 64.2 seconds left 40 Owen Drew CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 46 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 75.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Tanakas run 50 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 76.5 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Ninja Warrior 33 10 attempts 10 clears. .Note that this is only the 2nd time a house has happened in Stage 2 in Ninja Warrior History Stage 3 Obstacles 95 seconds 1 zipline glider 2 giant pillar path pillars 3 weight wheelbarrow 25k weights in a wheelbarrow and you have to push it for 0.5 miles 4 curved wall Competitors 1 Sean Bryan CLEAR 58.0 seconds left 2 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 70.0 seconds left 11 Rie Komiya CLEAR 68.9 seconds left 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 73.9 seconds left 22 Andrea Hah CLEAR 74.0 seconds left 23 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 78.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 36 Wakky CLEAR 66.7 seconds left 40 Owen Drew CLEAR 77.0 seconds left 46 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 70.0 seconds left 50 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 76.0 seconds left 10 attempts 10 clears. .Note that this is the first time in Stage 3 history that a House has occured when more than 1 competitor attempts Stage 3 Stage 4/Final Stage Obstacles 170 seconds 1 the backbreaker pound log you have to hold for a 0.25 mile road 2 heartbreak hill 3 the nutcracker 4 lightning bolt 5 tyre push pound tyre you have to push for roughly 10m 6 rope burn rope you have to climb for roughly 5m Competitors 1 Sean Bryan KANZENSEIHA 134.7 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha Ever until Komiyas run 2 Tomoko Yoshida KANZENSEIHA 134.0 seconds left 11 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 146.0 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha Ever until Hahs run 16 Yan Yang KANZENSEIHA 144.0 seconds left. this is Yangs 2nd Kanzenseiha which means she is the 2nd best competitor in Ninja Warrior history 22 Andrea Hah KANZENSEIHA 146.5 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha Ever until Miyakes Run. this is Hahs 2nd Kanzenseiha which means she is the tied 2nd best competitor in Ninja Warrior history with Yan Yang 23 Ayako Miyake KANZENSEIHA 149.0 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha Ever. this is Miyakes 2nd Kanzenseiha which means she is the tied 2nd best competitor in Ninja Warrior history with Andrea Hah and Yan Yang. Fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 36 Wakky KANZENSEIHA 135.8 seconds left 40 Owen Drew KANZENSEIHA 142.6 seconds left 46 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 139.8 seconds left. this is Asamis 4th kanzenseiha which means she is by far Ninja Warriors best competitor 50 Maho Tanaka KANZENSEIHA 141.0 seconds left 10 attempts 10 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Ayako Miyake. . note that she was chosen as best performance because she formerly had the fastest Stage 2 time and has the fastest Stage 3 time and has the fastest Kanzenseiha in Ninja Warrior history and there were multiple kanzenseihas in the tournament so they needed to pick at least one. they also used the faster Kanzenseiha rule Category:Ninja Warrior